Lemonade Mouth:Olivia's and Wen's love story
by Lemonademouthlover
Summary: This is the love story of Wen and Olivia before and after the band.suck at summarys just read! Rated T just in case ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! Its Lemonademouthlover this is my first fic ever , first of all i have to thank randomrandoms14 because of her/him I discovered fanfiction with her story "livin' on a high wire" and all people who wrote about lemonade mouth,iCarly and victorius for making me love fanfiction here is the summary**

**Olivia White is a shy girl who dosen't have any friend but she developed a crush in Wendall(Wen) Gifford the new kid at school,Wen also fall for Olivia but the two of them were afraid of telling their fillings to each other because both of them were considered nerds.**

* * *

Olivia's POV

I came in to my horrible school,Mesa Primary School and sat in a desk,as always nobody sat next to me,I started to write on my diary when **(A/N I know terrible name)**began talking

"hello class"

"hello "we all said in chorus

"today we have a knew friend joinin' our class"he said

A boy with strawberry-blond hair,green eyes and alot of freckles,I could say he is handsome,I know I know I am 10 years old and i find someone handsome and? Well the point is that he would never like me i am just the nerdy girl

"his name is Wendall Gifford,you can seat next to Olivia" said showing where i was seating

The kid came near me and sat down

"hey,Olivia right?"he asked

"yeah, you are Wendall?"i asked

"please say me Wen i hate Wendall"he said i nodded and he smiled

Wen's POV**(A/N the story will only be in Olivia's and Wen's POV)**

God she's so beautifull with her brown eyes and her perfect hair i could only smile at her

The class went really fast when the bell rang all the others run Olivia didnt hurry up she took what it seems to be her diary and a pen a went out i thought i could not talk to her because she would be with her friends so i went out and looked to her see her is enough for me to be happy but when i saw her i wasnt happy i saw this blonde guy and friends laughing at her i heard all the "conversation".

"look the nerdlivia is writing in her diary lets see what it says"he said while he grabed her diary

"Ray give it to me its not funny"she said almost crying

"lets see bla bla bla not interesting bla bla blwait here its says i think i am in love with him he is so cute and handsome jajajaja"he said she began to cry

"his name is...

* * *

**Did Ray discovere who is Olivia its writing about or not well you will discover in the next chapter stay tuned**

**-Lemonademouthlover**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! Its Lemonademouthlover I had seen that nonody review so i can know how my story is,good,bad,** **exellent,terrible?**

**I know you had been reading because i have visitors and viewers**

**And if you dont review maybe i would stop writing this story**

**WELL!here it is chapter 2**

* * *

Wen's POV

I could not belive they are bulling her,HER!

Why someone would like to hurt her she is know what i am going to stop them

"please dont say the name" Olivia begged

"bad luck I am going to tell the name and it is"ray said

"stop it!"i screamed

"ow look the newbie will try to stop me jajajaja"ray said

"yeah i am"i said

"and how?"ray asked

"like this"i answered punching him in the nose then he start bleeding he ran crying and he left the diary.

Olivia's POV

He is my hero he punched the most popular kid and left him crying

Well if you are wondering who was the 'name' well it was

Wen yeah

Wendall Gifford

W.E.N.D.A.L.L. G.I.F.F.O.R.D.

Its that enough?

He took my book and closed it

"i think this is yours"he said giving me my diary

I didnt know what to do so i took the book and then i hugged Wen i was about to pull apart when he hugged back i could not belive it he was hugging me Olivia White the nerd of school better known as nerdlivia i had to make it last because this may be the last time a boy will hug me then we pull apart

Wen's POV

SHE HUGGED ME! This is the best day EVER

Maybe i have to talk to her and say what do i feel

"so we are friends?"she asked

What ? Friends? okay its better than nothing

"friends"i said she smiled

Her smile its so cute

Know defenetly**(A/N i know i have bad grammar but i dont care about it)**i am not telling her how do i feel because i would ruin our friendship

What a bad luck.

* * *

**Ready! Remember to review if not i could stop writing**

**-Lemonademouthlover**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! Its Lemonademouthlover i decide that dosent matter if you dont review i will still writing because i love to write but please review i just want to know if my story is good or bad**

**Well! Chapter 3**

* * *

**__**_2 weeks later_

__Wen's POV

My mom was living,I hold her by the hand begging

"Mom please dont go Georgie its only 2 and i am 10 you cant leave us please!"

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT!"she yelled punch me in the house she went out and leave on the car.

I sat there crying when dad came in from work

"Wen why are you crying?where is your mom?"dad asked

"SHE LEFT!"i yelled running to my room

_Next Day_

__Olivia's POV

I came in to school and saw Wen crying i came near him

"Wen what happen?"i asked

"nothing i am okey"he said

"not you are not you're crying tell me please"i said

"my mom left my family yesterday and she punched me"he said showing me his hand wich was completly red

"i am here with you always"i said

He simply hugged me i hugged back

"Wendall Gifford please go to the principal's office"a voice said

"i have to go bye"he said

"bye"i answered

The class passed and Wen didnt come i was wobdering what happen well i will descover what happen in recces

* * *

**Ready!well remember to review i would like to know what you think.**

**-Lemonademouthlover**


	4. OC contest

**HEY! Its Lemonademouthlover i would like to thank Den Blue for following and review well i need your help for making a OC that will be the person who make Wen not going to class please put it in the reviews or in a PM i will need:**

**Complete name:**

**Realationship between this characters:**

**Wen:**

**Olivia:**

**Ray:**

**Principal:**

**THANKS!**

* * *

**sorry for not puting a chapter but if you dont review or send me a PM i will put my original idea i just would put ideas of the readers for the story be more interesting**

**The contest would end on 2/1/13**


	5. Chapter 4

**Wel the winner of the contest is...**

**(drums by Charlie Delgado)**

**WENIVIA LOVER!**

**With her/his character Ted George White**

**I will use this character right now being the person who maked Wen dont go to class**

**The other winner is...GABI!**

**With her/his character Samatha Anna williams but i will put her when Wenivia goes to High school**

**WELL! Chapter 4**

* * *

Wen's POV

I came in to the principal's office,by his side there was a man really tall.

Somehow this man remembers me Olivia.

"Wendall this is ,Olivia White's dad"the principal said

"thats why he looked like olivia"i said to myself

"Look Wendall i dont want you to be the friend of my daugther i dont want you near her you understand?" said

"yeah but why?''i asked really confused

"well you are a bad influence because of that fight with this ray guy"mr white said

"i-i was defending her"i said

"wendall is not about defending or fighting or whatever the point is that mr white dosent want you near her daugther so i am moving you to another class"the principal said

"okey can i go?"i asked

"of course ohh and your class is now letter D"principal said

"mhm"i said going out when i got out the bell rang i took all my things from class A and left them in class D

Then i went to recces

As always Olivia was sitting on a bench waiting for me

I traid to pass casualy to her dont see me but she saw me and waved to me i ignored her and went to the playground

Olivia's POV

He ignored me probably he thinks that i am a nerd and he hates me but i still love him he makes me feel like sombody cuz my mom is dead and my dad overprotects me and he gets drunk so he kicks me but now i dont have wen i dont have anyone injust hate my life

Well my mom said me i was stubborn so maybe i could make him tell me what happen

I run to him

I pull him bye the hand

"what happen?"i asked

He looked confused

"why do you hate me?"i asked

"i-i-i emm come with me"he said i follow him

"i dont hate you is just i cant be near you"he said

"why?"i asked

"your dad"he said

"WHAT he always ruin my life

He make my mother be killed,

He gets drunk and kicks me and

The worst of it he tajes my only friend away from ME!"i literally shouted

"sorry olivia bye"he said going away from me

That day i loose my friendship with wen

* * *

**Ready!love it hate it? remember to review**

**-Lemonademouthlover**


	6. Chapter 5

**HEY! Its Lemonademouthlover**

**Please review and say me if you want a love triangle just for drama because i love wenivia and they will end up together**

**WELL! Chapter 5**

* * *

**__**_YEARS LATER_

__Wen's

Cool now i have detention,see the sarcasm,why? Because Sidney

Uhhh i hate her she thinks that she is part of my family

Well i was going to detention when i saw a lemonade machine so i bought one

Then i enter to the classroom and guess who i saw

OLIVIA WHITE!

My crush since i was 10 is here,why would she had detention she is smart,nice and carring so she is perfect i sit down away from her because of her dad

Olivia's POV

Gosh its WEN!

We could be friends again because my dad is in jail

Yahoo!

But he dosent know so he will not talk to ma

What a bad luck

* * *

**ready!what will olivia do?**

**Review**

**-Lemonademouthlover**


	7. Chapter 6

**HEY! Its Lemonademouthlover remember to review and say me if you would like a love triangle just for drama but finally will be WENIVIA**

**WELL! Chapter 6**

* * *

OLIVIA'S POV

In detention a lot of things happened but i only think about Wen well there are some things i remember

1)i sang in public

2)wen said we dont know eachother,emm we where best friends!

3)Wen found funny that i throw up on a classmate,what a shame

Wen's POV

Olivia has a beautifull voice now i remember why i lo-like her i like her

Now we are going home me and olivia went by the same direction we didnt say a word until,

"emm wen you know we can be friends again because my dad said that now that i am older i cant be bad influenced so there is no problem if we are friends"she said

"really thats great"i said

"yeah so friends?"she said

NO! That word Friends makes the same effect that when i was 10 but beter than nothing

"friends"i answered

But this time she did something different

She KISSED ME!

Well it was on the cheek but cheek or not it was a kiss

Then she left

I put my hand were she kissed me

Olivia's POV

What did a do?!

I kiss him

Well in the cheek and he didnt seem to bother him at all

So theres no problem we are friends

Friends do that right?

Well for me i would like not to be his friend because i lo-like him i like him!

Okey maybe i kinda have a little-huge crush on him

But he dosent know

* * *

**Ready!review!**

**Please(me with puppy-dog eyes)**

**Wen:(thinking there is nobody)Olivia olivia olivia i love**

**Me:WEN!?**

**Wen:i mean i love salad with olive oil**

**Me:wen i know you love olivia**

**Olivia:WHAT?!**

**(wen gives me a death glare)**

**Me:nothing its just that...wen loves...salad with olive oil**

**(me running)**

**Wen:akward**

**Olivia:yeah but please review and read the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**HEY! Its Lemonademouthlover from this chapter will be only Wenivia moments untill the extended scene but i will put like days after weeks after etc hope you like it and review**

* * *

_Next day_

__I was going to my locker when i get a message

"_fluke or destiny?we need to talk_

_-stella"_

__"do you think its about the band?"someone asked i turn around and saw Wen

Unfortunantly i kinda freaked out and roll over the lockers and left

Stupid stupid stupid

Wen's PoV

Great you scared her

_Hours later(still wen's pov)_

__Stella,mo,charlie,olivia and me went to Dante's

Stella and mo start arguating i didnt hear nothing i only stared to olivia

But then

"i signed up all of us to rising stars this morning"stella said

Everybody start to freak out

Olivia's POV

Stella did what?!

I cant sing on stage!

"but we dont have enough experience"charlie said

"thats because we are going to sing on the bash"stella said

I freak out i didnt hear anything when i think about something that would take me out of this

"okey but we are going to sing?"i asked

"you could write the songs the one you sang the other day was awsome"wen said

He's so nice and sweet

"That was nothing, I, think I'm going to be sick." I mumbled.

"Wait, we can't play at the bash," Mo argued. "Mudslide Crush is playing."

"and we are opening the show"stella said

I didnt hear anything i was freaking out!

Then i think mo agreed

"Come on!" Wen said to me "Say you'll try!"

I looked uncomfortable.

"It'll be fun!" Stella Said."Pretty pretty please, sugar on top!"

I could only stare at wen eyes how could i say no to him

"Oh, okay okay, I'll do it." Olivia agreed.

Then i didnt hear i only think what i did and charlie threw a coin and we did the band

_Next day_

__Why we cannot do a dimple song

Mo was leaving and as allways charlie follow her

"Guys, look come on, we can work this out!" Wen protested.

"Yeah, yeah Wen's right, maybe if we just take it from the top one more time…." I said.

"They're quitting before we've even started!" Stella exclaimed. "They're quitters!"

Then mo,charlie and stella start arguating and Wen started to play a melody

He is a genius because i thought of that melody for my new song of course inspirated on Wen

I started singing

Can you see me?

Cause I'm right here

Can you listen?

Cause I've been trying to make you notice

What do you mean to me

To feel like somebody

We've been on our way to nowhere

Trying so hard to get there

And I say, oh!

We're gonna let it show

We're gonna just let go of everything

Holding back our dreams and try

To make it come alive

Come on let it shine so they can see

we were meant to be somebody

Somebody, somehow, someday, someway, somebody...

I'm so tired

Of being invisible

But I feel it, ya!

Like a fire below the surface

Trying to set me free

But inside of me

Cause we're standing on the edge now

It's a long way down

But I say, oh!

We're gonna let it show

We're gonna just let go of everything

Holding back our dreams and try

To make it come alive

Come on let it shine so they can see

we were meant to be somebody

Somebody, somehow, someday, someway, somebody...

We will walk out of this darkness

Feel the spark light glowing like the yellow sun

And then we fight, we fight together

Till we get back up and we will rise as one

We're gonna let it show

We're gonna just let go of everything

Holding back our dreams and try

To make it come alive

Come on let it shine so they can see

we were meant to be somebody

Somebody, somehow, someday, someway, somebody...

"Olivia, did you really write that?" stella asked

"Yeah." I replied, full of pride.

"You guys!" Stella cheered. "We are so winning a record deal!"

* * *

**ReAdY! Love it?Hate it?review please**

**Olivia:why always?**

**Me:always what?**

**Olivia:the ready thing**

**Wen:ignored them just review**

**Olivia:(thinking out loud)he's so cute**

**Wen:WHAT?!**

**Me:she says that my story is so cute**

**Wen:oh**

**(wen leaving)**

**Olivia:Thanks**

**Both:Review!**

**Reviewers:wen already said that!**

**-Lemonademouthlover**


	9. Chapter 8

**HEY! Its Lemonademouthlover please please please please say if you would like a love triangle just for drama and with final result WENIVIA! And also review please!**

**WELL! Chapter 8**

* * *

_days later_

__Olivia's POV

We were trying to decide the name of the band

"Okay, what about, Soul Group?" Charlie suggested.

Everyone gave a disagreeing look.

"Um, the Anarcus?" Stella suggested.

"Well, that's not so bad…." I said, trying to be nice.

Again, everyone gave a disagreeing look.

"The Anarcus." Stella repeated. This time i didnt agree.

"I'm gonna go get another lemonade." I said

I was hearing threw the door

"Alright, guys I got one." Wen said. "Let me just find it." Wen started fli "Uh, WEN." he said

His name is so cute it could defenetly support that name if i was there.

"Wen." Charlie repeated.

"He's kidding, right?" Stella asked.

"Come on, it's the whole one name thing like, like Bon Jovi!" Wen said.

Yeah but his name is better

"Yeah, or SHARE!"Mo said.

Then i saw i paper on the lemonade machine

Then i came in to the room

"Back off the bash." I said as I burst through the door.

Wen's POV

"What kind of a band name is that?!" Stella asked.

"I like it." I protested.

Hey i have to defend her i love her yeah i said i love her!

"No, this was on the door!" Olivia said, showing them a piece of paper. On the paper was written BACK OFF THE BASH…..OR ELSE!

_Hours later_

Olivia's POV

I was at a vending machine for Turbo-Blast.

I entered a dollar into the machine.

When it vended out.

I began to pick it up, but suddenly, Jules grabbed it from me.

I suddenly notice I was surrounded by Ray,Patty and Jules .

"Thanks! My favorite." Jules said.

"Could I just have that back?" I asked nervously.

"So you're the lead singer of the band?" Ray asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Oh, then why don't you just belt one out for us?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, show us what you got." Jules continued.

Suddenly all the band less Stella came here

"Ok, guys could you just leave me alone?"I asked.

"What's going on?" Mo asked.

"We're just making small talk." Jules replied.

"Right." Wen replied sarcastically.

"Ray, come on bro, just leave her alone."said Wen

Owwww thanks Wen thats one of the reasons why i love you yeah i LOVE him!

"Oh, and are you going to make me?" Ray shot back.

"You're being a creep Ray." Mo said.

Wen's POV

"So, if you're not going to make me," Ray continued, glaring at me.

"then who's going to make me?"Ray asked

"Me." Charlie said.

"That's who." "You." Ray said, turning towards Charlie.

Ray, looking ready to punch Charlie, headed straight for him.

"Uh, can't we talk this out?" Charlie asked, terrified.

"No, no we can't talk." Ray replied evilly.

"Wen, Wen, a little help here!" Charlie begged.

"Uh, no, I'm a lover, not a fighter." I replied, as terrified as Charlie.

"Just make it quick!" Charlie begged Ray.

"I have a better idea." Stella said, tapping Ray.

"What?" he demanded as he turned around.

"Hold on one second." Stella said, as she sipped some lemonade.

By now, Ray was really irritated. Suddenly, Stella spit lemonade all over Ray.

The entire cafeteria turned over with their jaws dropped,

As Olivia and Mo stared with amusement.

As Charlie laughed.

Ray headed straight for him again.

"It's not funny!" Charlie cried.

"No, it's not….."

Then Stellla threatened to spit on Jules, as Jules backed away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mr. Brenagann shouted as he dashed over to the arguing crowd.

"Break it up here! Break it up! Back away from the puddle." he demanded.

"What is going on here?" Ray spoke first.

"Mr. Brenagann," he began. "I went to go get a Turbo-Blast, and they just start threatening me-"

"WHAT?!" Mo practically screamed.

Then everyone began protesting.

"-and next thing I know," he continued. "Lemonade mouth over here, spits all over me."

Stella glared, furiously at him.

Then everyone continued to protest, but Mr. Brenagann didn't want to hear it.

He handed all Lemonade Mouth a detention slip.

* * *

**REady! Love it hate it? Review!**

**-Lemonademouthlover**


	10. NOT A CHAPTER IS A GIFT FOR MY READERS

_** PLEASE READ;) **_

**Hey! Its Lemonademouthlover... GUYS IM REALLY SORRY I HAVENT CONTINUED WITH THE STORRY!10000000000000000000000000000000000000000 APOLOGIES, IM THE MOST HORRIBLE AUTHOR IN FANFIC.**

**Im really sorry its just that i changed from school and its really confuising and also i have TONS of homework to do...**

**well this is a gift im making for you...**

**IM GOING TO DO A CONTEST FOR...**

**A COVER! YOU JUST HAVE TO KIK USER IS:beni_rios_123,YOU JUST HAVE TO SEND ME YOUR COVER AND THE WINNER WILL WIN:**

**-an dirty or not dirty(the winner decides) imagine with any celebrity of her/his choice.**

**-I will put in my fav list one of her/his story**

**-a dedication in one of my chapters**

**-a character with her/his name in my next story(please the winner describe how she/he is)**

_**THE CONTEST WILL END THE 5TH OF JUNE...**_


End file.
